The Chosen
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: The power of bloodline's are a powerful gift. So what would happen if The Rinnegan awoke in a nerd in high school, in real life? What if random people suddenly began gaining gifts of the ninja world altogether? For the world, fear is gripping hard. For them, they are simply, The Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen

Summary: The power of bloodline's are a powerful gift. So what would happen if The Rinnegan awoke in a nerd in high school, in real life? What if random people suddenly began gaining gifts of the ninja world altogether? For the world, fear is gripping hard. For them, they are simply, The Chosen.

Chapter One: Awakening

Jason winced as he stood up from his locker, feeling his spine crack as he stretched to keep himself from getting scoliosis: Curving of the spine. His black hair was matted down from the hours it took to slam his locker open. His brown eyes opened widly as he struggled to ignore the pain. His small, skinny frame stood up to the meager height of four foot three. He walked to class grimly, the pain slowly fading as his brain began ignoring the signal of pain. His eyes froze as he stared at the scene of the empty classroom. Three guys were surrounding a girl, who was struggling, tied up to a chair and spread apart, like a peice of meat. Sheer rage entered his mind, icreasing a hundred thousand fold, upon realizing it was his friend Mia. Before he knew it, he had slammed the door open.

The three guys turned toward him, each quickly taking out four inch blades from their pockets. He growled darkly, as he ran forward, punching the guy in the face, the other two quickly charging, weilding the blades wildly. He snarled, ignoring the swips of knives running through his chest and stomach. He quickly kneed one, and spun around, punching the other guy in the side of the head, knocking him out. He quickly kicked the guy he just kneed in the head, knocking him out. He turned to the first guy, who swore at him that he'd get him back later, and he scrammed. He turned toward Mia, quickly untieing her and removing the ducktape over her hands, feet, and mouth.

She cried instantly. "Are you okay?! You got hurt so badly, quick, get my phone, call 911!" He shook his head, telling her softly. "First, are you okay. Did they-?" He paused, not wanting to say it. She shook her head quickly, breathing out softly. "No. You got here just before, they, they.." She put her head to his chest, sobbing heavily, the shock having left her system. He hugged her softly, ignoring the smooth skin pressed softly against his. He quickly took the phone from the floor nearby, and dailed 911. He told them swiftly where they were, and to get the special agency for rape victims as well. He ended the call, when she movedd her head away from his chest, telling him softly to step out so she could change. He nodded, and left the room, standing outside like a guard.

She knocked softly from the inside that she was done. He nooded, and stepped aside, to let her through. She hugged him sfotly, whipsering thank you. He nodded, his eyes looking around the hallway to insure the bastard wasn't around.

Thankfully, they got to the police station once the ambulance arrived. They took him in the am,mbulance, letting Mia go with them when she insisted she went with him. After the victijm unit got their statement, they left after she insisted that she was okay.

They patched him up using stitches, which he winced painfully at. He'd rather have been shoved in a locker again, then even look at a needle.

He was sent home with the taxi, which the hospital paid for. He entered his home, only to freeze in horror. His living room was splattered in huge amounts of blood, dripping down the walls, pooling on the floor, soaking the carpet. He saw his father, his body covered in bullet and knife wounds. He heard chuckling and he ran to the kitchen, where he froze still.

His mother was cut up to ribbons, blood pooling down her body. She was in her birthday suite, her breasts and stomach covered in what could have been hundreds of cuts. She was unconscious, and HE was there, calmly whistling a jaunty tune as he stood there, looking at him calmly. "Told you I'd get you back." Words could not describe the immense rage he felt at that moment. Everything turned a glowing white.

He awoke, his eyes opening as he realized he was sitting against the wall, with his knees up to his chest. He scrambled up to his mother, checking her pulse. Nothing. She was gone. Sheer sorrow overwhelmed him, as he felt so upset with himself. 'If I'd nev- No. I was not in the wrong.' He turned, and was surprised to see the guy he'd intend to kill was dead, his eyes wide in fear and surprise. He picked up the phone and dialed 911 once more. He was surprised to see that in the reflecton of broken glass, his eyes had ripples with a small pupil. 'The Rinnegan?! I thought it was just fiction!' He replied automatically what happened, his voice dead. He quickly shut off the phone. He could see some sort of energy within him, a light grey that seemed to circulate like his heart system. He saw a huge pool in his eyes, and he focused on removing the grey energy from it. The grey energy left the eyes, and his eyes turned back to brown, and he couldn't see the grey energy anymore. He willed the energy back to his eyes, and the ripple vision was back. He remembered a particular jutsu Naryuto loved using. He made one handseals, and focused the energy to his hands, willing it to work. "Kage Bunshin jutsu." Surprised, he felt the grey energy leave him, and two puffs of smoke appeared, revealing two other copies of him. Oddly, if he closed his eyes, he could see through both of them. 'More study is needed. Wait! If what I think is right.' He prayed he was, as he looked up the handseals from his laptop, which he brought to school with him. He made the designated handseals, placed his hand on the ground and pushed as much grey energy as possible into the handseals. "Rinnie Tensei!"

A glowing set of words appeared before him. "Rinnie Tensei can only be used after mastering every other path." He read loudly, his sheer rage growing rapidly. 'I can't save them... I failed.' He cried, as he left the house, his eyes deactivating. The police came in, and told him to come with them. They said that everything would be alright, and that they'd help him. He'd listlessly described the scene, and that all he could remember was the bastard on the floor, dead. They nodded, and said that they would record his statement, and they told him he'd stay at a hotel while they settled where he'd stay.

He didn't care and asked if they could get Mia to come over to his room, since she was his friend. They looked confused, before he said her full name. "Mialissa Fylterson." They nodded and said sure. He went to the room designated, his eyes focused on the mirror as his eyes constantly changed from brown to rippled every few seconds with the channel of grey energy. He found the timing of change shortened the more he practiced, and that he could see his grey stuff get just a little thicker overtime. He was surprised when he closed his eyes to see his Kage Bunshin searching through his house, collecting all of his stuff into a large peice of paper with the kanji seal in the center. He mentally approved before opening his eyes and shutting off his eyes.

Mia came in and hugged him, knocking him onto the bed, asking if everything was okay. He croaked out a solemn "No. My parents are dead. I'm alone now." She stared at him before she poked him on the nose, saying softly. "Your not alone. I'm here." He hugged her tightly, whispering "Thank you, Mia." She huged him as well, before they released each other when their stomach growled. They laughed together, well, he laughed and she giggled. They ordered room service; he ordered a steak with mashed potatoes, and she ordered the same. She didn't have to worry of heading home, because she was an orphan, which is why she hated bullies with a passion. He was the only one who stood up to her enemies in the orphanage, sending them packing with not fights, but intelligent words that slowly demoralized their bullying into degenerates that built up to be good people.

They ate their meal in silence, occasionally joking and teasing each other like old times. He seemed nervous, she noted, and asked what else was wrong. He sighed and told her to not freak out. He opened his eyes to reveal ripples, with a small pupil. They eye was now purple in sheen, with no white. "What is that?" She gasped as she stared at the eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. "The Rinnegan, the fabled eyes of the Sage of Six Paths in the anime Naruto Shippuden. Said to be weilded by the savior or destroyer of the world." She stared at him as if the world went nuts. "So... those eyes are from an anime, and their real?!" He nodded, his eyes glowing softly. "I can see the energy within you too. If I just..." He poked at her chest, right imbetween her breats, making her gasp. Her face flushed with arousal, as she could fel little tendrils of fire extend from his finger all over her body, slowly reaching her eyes. Suddenly, everything gained a slight red tinge. "What the?" "The Sharingan, the first tomoe. Weilded by the Uchiha, the Sharingan is said to be able to detect all jutsu, weild illusions by eye contact, and see movement before the actual movement occured. You can see chakra and handseals now, due to the first tomoe, and memorize them perfectly. We'll teach each other, and master our eyes, the way we did everything, together." She nodded firmly, as the red tinge vanished, leaving her normal sight.

A few months had passed, and they passed quickly. They completed schoolwork each day, then focusing on training at Taijutsu. He'd taken on multiple styles, from Snake to Mantis, and she took on the Interceptor fist, which was useful when using her Sharingan, and when not using the Sharingan. Her Sharingan had evolved to level Two since then. That, however, was nothing to the intense training that Jason pushed himself through. His control over his chakra was absolute, and he dabbled in anything, and everything, of the chakra art. His paths had increased to five out of six, he didn't have Animal Path, and his control over the elements had increased to the five main ones, excluding gravity. His control over Kage Bunshin increased to forty without the Rinnegan, and six with the Rinnegan. Unfoturnately, his chakra was increasing in a steady, if somewhat slow pace, causing him to have to practice manipulating the energy to last. He found that his control over jutsu was fantastic, especially since summoning up a huge vat of Amethyst crystals asfter watching Guren's seals carefully. He quickly amounted enough to sell, and have enough to buy a house for him and his friend.

To himself, he wondered about his friend Mia. She was blushing around him alot, her face flushing red quickly. Did she like him? Why would she? He was a simple nerd for crying out loud. She was the special one: Her eyes glistening red with her Sharingan, giving her the alluring appearance of seeing all of him and liking what she saw, her curving smile, her joy when he was around to see it, her wonderful laugh, she was just Mia, perfect in every single way, even when she badgered him to do his homework, his essays, it was just Mia. He sighed softly, his sadness reaching out from it's dark depths. He shook his head, and went o sleep, not knowing that he'd talked outloud of his thoughts, with Mia just outside the door.

To say she was happy, was like saying a child 'likes' sweets. A vast, vast, understatement. She felt as light headed as if she was in the stratosphere. 'He likes me, more than a friend!' She struggled with thoughts of bursting into the room, knowing he liked his sleep. Then, she smirked, unknowingly making the first Uchiha smirk in millenias. 'I think he'll like waking up to this.' She went back to her room, to plan for tomorrow.

Jason slept on, his body seeming to shudder from what may have been apprhension of a good time, or possibly a good dream going on as he sighed "Mia." while he slept.

End Chapter One.

A/N: Again, I really apologize for the no-Word thing, cause it's frustrating to not use Spell Check. Dyslexia is not helping. On the other hand, two stories in a single day... this is really fun. :)


	2. Hiatus from the Site

IMPORTANT NOTICE: For the first time ever, I was forced to delete a story. Not only that, it was against my will, and I was threatened. The group known as 'Eliminators' told me the following: 'The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story before someone can use them as evidence in their abuse reports.

And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired intellectual properties, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)'

I was forced to delete it, and I am ANGRY. I feel violated at the deepest, most personal level; My Stories. This is extremely wrong in my eyes, and I find that if this is a second rising of another 'Critic's United' group, I will not only leave this community, but I believe you should too. It's not worth writing in this community, if you must live in fear of deletion, because you decided to write without censoring your works, or censoring your writing of anything, especially when you admit you didn't own the property utilized. Creative Common License, . Look it up! This is disgusting, to think they can violate our right to write what we wish, so long as we don't profit from it.

This has been posted on all my stories, because I'm taking a break from this site for a while. I need to keep a cool had, to write stories the way they should be in my eyes. I'm sorry.

**If you think should be in under new, fair management for all writers to write without fear, Copy and Paste this on your Profile, and also your Stories: Wielder of Fate**


End file.
